


I Love You, But I’m Terrified

by Neutral03



Series: In Another World Drabbles [12]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Lee Minho | Lee Know, Alpha Seo Changbin, Angst, Beta Hwang Hyunjin, Beta Kim Seungmin, Beta Lee Felix, Fluff with a Happy Ending, Hurt Minho, Injury, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Han Jisung | Han, Omega Yang Jeongin | I.N, Sick Character, Sick Han Jisung, Sick jisung, Sickfic, Stray Kids as a family, Vomiting, hurt character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03
Summary: Jisung is sick, or is he?
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Friendships - Relationship, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Platonic Relationships - Relationship
Series: In Another World Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633816
Comments: 4
Kudos: 206





	I Love You, But I’m Terrified

**Author's Note:**

> Here's 3/4. Only one more to go and I have a little bit of it done. I've also started on my Voltron fic again. It should be out in a bit. Happy belated Easter!   
> -N.

Snapping his eyes opened, Jisung groaned as he leapt from his bed and made a mad dash to the bathroom in the hallway. The omega was groaning to himself as he rushed out of his room and down the hallway. He had only gotten home about two hours ago after being locked in the studio all day with Chan and Changbin. Him and the two alphas were working on some tracks to perform at a showcase that they signed up for. It was coming up in a month and they were nowhere near being finished. Hence, late nights, and practically sleeping and living at the studio. The only breaks that they got was when they went to class or the bathroom, which wasn’t all that often. As soon as he threw open the door he dropped on his knees in front of the toilet. He barely had time to get the lid open, let alone turn on the lights. Almost immediately he felt all of the food that he had eaten for dinner that night coming back up into the bowl. He hurled what must have been over a week’s worth of food into the bowl. He spent what must have been hours on his knees in front of the toilet losing his stomach contents. He was beyond miserable and just wanted to sleep. He was just about ready to give up on life and accept his death by vomit when the bathroom light flicked on. He hissed as the sudden burst of light stung his eyes, and brought a hand up to cover them. “Hyung?” A soft voice asked from the door. Jisung was only able to catch a little glance at who was in the doorway before he went right back to hurling his intestines into the bowl. Though it was enough to recognize that his dongsaeng Jeongin was standing in the doorway of the bathroom in their shared apartment with Hyunjin, Felix and Seungmin. He was too busy vomiting to realize that as soon as Jeongin saw him he freaked out and ran to go and wake up the others. 

Hyunjin was dead asleep. The beta had a long and very tiring day. He had been in the dance studio all day practicing for an upcoming recital that the university he attended was hosting. Their instructor, a nice, charming omega,was hounding them and working all of them to the bone. Him and Felix didn’t get home to the apartment until 1 in the morning. They both just crashed when they came home and have been asleep ever since. Though he was asleep, until someone started shaking him awake. He groaned and checked the clock on his nightstand. It read 3:00 AM. He groaned to himself, he’d only been asleep for about 2 hours if that. He desperately wanted to go back to sleep, but the shaking wasn’t stopping. “Whatttt?” He groaned, batting at whoever was trying to wake him up to get them sto stop. “Hyung, hyung, come on wake up!” Jeongin yelled as he shook the older boy harder. Hearing the panic in the younger boy’s tone made Hyunjin shoot up in bed, now fully alert. “Innie, what’s wrong?” He asked as he moved to turn on his lamp to brighten the room up. The two boys already awake heard the other two boys in the room groan as the light came on. Hyunjin ignored them and focused his whole attention to his panicking dongsaeng in front of him. “Innie, hey, hey calm down for me a little bit ok?” Hyunjin told him. “Calm down and tell me what’s wrong so that we can fix it.” Jeongin nodded and took a deep breath as Hyunjin guided him onto the bed with him. “It’s Jisung-Hyung, he’s sick, he’s really sick, you gotta come quick Hyung!” Jeongin told him before he sprung up from the bed and took off out of the room and down the hallway. Next thing that he knows, Hyunjin, Felix, and Seungmin all jumped out of their beds and tore down the hallway after the youngest. 

All three of them almost knocked each other over when they came to the bathroom door of their tiny apartment. All three of them had looks of concern on their faces when they looked into the room. Jisung was on his knees in front of the toilet throwing up, while Jeongin was crouched behind him rubbing his back in soothing circles. Jeongin turned his head to the door when he heard footsteps coming into the room. When he saw that it was the rest of his hyungs in the doorway he started crying. The three other 00 liners looked at each other and they all shared a knowing look. Seungmin went to the maknae and was able to pull him away from Jisung while Hyunjin and Felix went to him to check him out. “What happened Innie?” Seungmin asked him. “I-I don’t know, I woke up ‘cause I was thirsty and I noticed that Hyung wasn’t in bed, but I thought that he was in the living room or something, and I didn’t think anything of it.” Jeongin told him. “Then when I walked down the hallway I heard a noise coming from the doorway and went to investigate, that’s when I found Hyung.” Seungmin nodded at his words and turned to Hyunjin to look for conformation. “Minnie, take Innie back to his room for ok?” Hyunjin asked. Seungmin nodded his and guided the youngest out of the room and down the hallway. 

With that issue taken care of, Hyunjin turned his attention back to his best friend. Said best friend was still hovering over the tiny toilet in the small bathroom dry-heaving into the bowl. He sighed to himself and ran his hands through his hair. It was times like these that he hated being the oldest. “How’s he doing Lix?” He asked the younger as he came over to squat down beside them. “Not good Jin, I think he’s done for now though.” Felix told him. Hyunjin nodded his hands and scrapped his hands through Jisung’s hair. The younger groaned and retched again. When he was done he pulled away from the toilet and practically collapsed back against Felix’s chest. Jisung groaned again and wrapped his arms around his stomach and leaned into Felix. Felix in turn wrapped his arms around his honorary twin and held on to him tight. “How are you feeling Sungie?” Hyunjin asked him. Jisung just groaned in response. “Like crap.” he told him, and you could tell that his voice was wrecked from all of the vomiting. Hyunjin gave him a sad, small smile. “I’m sorry Jisung-ah.” Hyunjin told him. He then motioned for Felix to feel his head to see if he was running a fever or not. When Felix placed his hand on Jisung’s forehead, Jisung pulled his head away and moaned. “Stoooppp it Lix.” Jisung told him. “I’m trying to see if you’re running a fever dummy, hold still.” Felix told him. Eventually he was able to do so, with little complaining from Jisung. And to his surprise there wasn’t one. He shook his head at Hyunjin hoping that the other boy got the message. He did. This was going to be a long night. 

“Where’s Innie, is he ok?” Jisung asked in a gravely like voice. The omega, even though he was very ill, was still worried about the other omega. He’s always been very over protective of Jeongin, ever since they met when they were younger. Hyunjin couldn’t help but chuckle at that. Even when he had just finished throwing up, and he was absolutely sure that his friend felt like death, he was still more concerned with their maknae’s well being than his own. “Yeah, don’t worry Sungie, we had Minnie take him into our room to calm him down, while me and Lix take care of you.” He told him. Jisung just sighed in response and leaned back into Felix’s chest. It still amazed Hyunjin at how caring and protective his friend was over them all. He even acted like that with all of their Hyungs, and they were all alphas! Sometimes he didn’t understand his friend and this was one of those times. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It took them about another 15 minutes to get Jisung back to bed. Well, to be more specific, Felix’s bed. The twins are very close and their bedroom was closer to the bathroom than Jisung and Jeongin’s. So he had Seungmin take the maknae to his room to calm him down and hopefully get him to sleep since they all had class tomorrow. The other beta had a real knack for calming down the younger omega of their friend group. At this point Hyunjin had given up and knew that he wasn’t going to be able to sleep any tonight. After checking on the omega and beta duo that was asleep in the bottom bunk, the eldest beta crept back out and down the hallway. He carefully pushed the door open and peaked his head in the room. Hyunjin saw Seungmin and Jeongin curled up on the younger’s bed. Seungmin, the poor soul was still wide awake, but he was pretty sure that their Maknae was asleep. Seungmin saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned his head towards the door. He spotted Hyunjin and mouthed ‘Are you ok?’ Hyunjin nodded his head that he was fine. ‘Is he asleep?’ He mouthed back at him. Seungmin nodded his head and Hyunjin took that as his cue to leave and try to get some sleep. After all all five of them had a really long day tomorrow. 

Walking back into his own room Hyunjin wanted to scream. When he came back in he was met with the sight of Jisung bent over the trash can that they had in their room. Felix was with him on the edge of the bed, and the other beta was rubbing circles in his back. Hyunjin really wanted to beat something. He was tired, sore and frustrated with the world. And to make matters worse, he felt bad for his friend. Even though when they first met back when they were in high school they really didn’t see eye to eye for a long while, Hyunjin cares about the oldest omega in ther friend group. Though there was one who was older but he ended up moving a couple of years ago. Anyway, they’re really close with each other now, and it just breaks his heart to see his friend in so much pain. He didn’t like it when any of his friends were suffering. All that Hyunjin wanted for tonight was for his friend to stop puking his guts out and to be able to sleep for at the very most 2 hours. Was that too much for him to ask for? In the Universe’s opinion that answer seemed to be a big fat yes. This was going to be a long night. 

“How is he?” Hyunjin asked softly as he walked over to Jisung’s other side. Felix turned his head abruptly at the noise, not hearing the other beta come in the room. “Not so good Jinnie.” Felix said softly. Jisung at this point seemed to be past vomiting now and had moved on to dry-heaving. Which wasn’t that much better and sounded way worse in Hyunjin’s opinion. “I don’t think that there’s anything else in his system for him to get out.” Felix said. Hyunjin sighed and rubbed his arm up and down Jisung’s arm as a sign of comfort. After a few more minutes of dry-heaving Jisung just sort of slumped against Hyunjin and away from Felix. Felix took that as his cue to go and empty the trash can and clean it out in case they needed it again. Hyunjin wrapped his arms around his friend to help support his weight. He sighed and pressed his face into his taller friend’s neck. Jisung groaned and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Hyunjin just hummed in response, and held onto his friend tighter. “I know Hannie-ah, I know, I’m sorry you don’t feel good.” Hyunjin whispered into his hair. Jisung just whined and buried himself more into his friend. 

The two of them remained in silence for just a few moments before Jisung groaned and moved to sit up more. Hyunjin always kept one hand on Jisung’s back just to be on the safe side. He was very worried that if he so much as looked away for one second then Jisung would pass out or something. “Are you ok? Do you feel sick, are you going to throw up?” Hyunjin asked him softly. Jisung just groaned in response and put his head down between his knees. Hyunjin continued to rub his friend’s back, praying that this was helping him in any way. He had a sinking feeling that they might end up having to take their friend to the ER if things didn’t change soon. And then they would have to call the rest of their friends and Jisung’s parents about it. And Hyunjin was just thinking about a certain other dance major by the name of Lee Minho who would go through the roof once he found out that Jisung was in the hospital. Minho was about 2 years older than most of them, the only other one being older than his is Chan. He was one of the three alphas in their friend group along with Chan, and Changbin. Him and Jisung had been friends for years, and that’s just about as long as they have been pining over each other. A couple of months back, they were finally able to get their crap together and started dating. The rest of their friends have gotten to experience the two as love sick fools, and always make fun of them for it. 

Hearing Jisung whimper in pain, shocked Hyunjin back out of his head and into the real world. “Sungie, what’s wrong man?” Hyunjin whispered. “Hmmm,... so .. nauseous.., God, I don’t think… I’ve ever..been this..sick before ....” Jisung gulped out in between trying not to gag. Hyunjin just kept rubbing his arms, hoping that it would help to take the edge off just a little bit and praying in his head that things couldn’t get any worse. “Ssh… Don’t worry Ji, you’re going to be just fine, I promise ok?” Hyunjin told him. Jisung just groaned and buried his face in his friend’s chest. Hyunjin felt his heart break for what must be the upteenth time that night. He really hoped that things don’t escalate more than they already have. He’s pretty sure that with all of the stress that their friend group has been under lately, he’s about 75% sure that Jisung wouldn’t end up being the only one admitted. Hyunjin jerked his head up when he heard footsteps come down the hallway. He saw Felix walk back into the room with the now clean bin and sit back down on the other side of his twin. 

“Is he doing any better?” Felix asked quietly. Hyunjin just shook his head, he was trying to keep all movement at a minimum, hoping not to aggravate Jisung’s rebellious stomach even more than it already was. And the look that he was giving Hyunjin was really starting to break him. It was times like these that he really hated being the eldest in the apartment. Normally he didn’t care, but when it came down to the serious stuff, everyone always looked to Chan to tell them what to do. He wishes that the alpha was here now so they would know what to do. He’s in the middle of debating with himself of rather it was a good idea to call him at this late of a time. Though there’s still a pretty good chance that he’s still awake at this hour. The guy doesn’t really have a good, steady, or healthy sleep schedule. Even though there’s about a 90% chance that he would already be awake anyway, Hyunjin didn’t want to disturb him. 

Sighing to himself, Hyunjin ran his head through his hair in frustration. He was really concerned about his friend, but at the same time he didn’t know what to do to help him. He was really concerned and if he wasn’t better by morning then he was taking him to the hospital himself. He just hoped that it wasn’t too late. After staying in the same position for about 10 more minutes, they were finally able to convince Jisung to lay back down to sleep. Once he got Jisung and Felix settled down Hyunjin practically collapsed into his own bed. Though even though he was beyond exhausted, he couldn’t sleep. His mind was running a million miles a minute, he was so worried about Jisung. He didn’t know what was wrong with his friend, and he didn’t know what to do about it. It took him a very long time before he was finally able to conk out and go to sleep. And even then, it was a very tense, and active sleep. In other words, he didn’t really sleep any at all that night. Hopefully the next day will be better. Somehow he just had a feeling that this wasn’t going to go well though. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It only felt like seconds later when both Hyunjin’s and Felix’s alarms went off, signaling for the two of them to wake up. Normally it was 3 alarms that went off in their room every morning. Seungmin’s which was something by Day6 (That boy had an obsession), Felix’s which was something by Twice (He wasn’t as bad as Seungmin, but it was a close call), and Hyunjin’s which was one of the default noises that his phone was programed with. It felt a little disorienting for a few seconds before he was able to remember the events that occured the night before. Groaning softly into his pillow Hyunjin was debating skipping the day and going back to bed. Then he thought about the showcase and how Minho and the instructor would take turns beating his ass, and he got up. He turned off both of the alarms that were set up to go off. Once that was done he turned his attention back to the bottom bunk where Felix and Jisung were. They must be tired if they didn’t wake up when the alarm went off. Normally when an alarm goes off they’re one of the first ones to get up and get moving about their days. Hyunjin is one of the ones who’s really bad about going to sleep and staying like that unless he had a bunch of cold water dumped on him. And even then there was still a pretty good chance that he’d still sleep through it. 

Walking over to the bottom bunk Hyunjin wanted to wake them up to check on them. He wanted to make sure that Jisung was doing better, or if he needed to take him to the hospital and to get Felix up and moving so their director wouldn’t kill both of them. But when he looked into the bottom of the bunk beds he only saw one lump underneath the blanket. He was thinking that Jisung had clung onto Felix so tight in his sleep that they just sort of morphed together underneath the covers. But when he pulled them back he was only met with Felix’s sleeping figure. And that was when Hyunjin’s heart dropped into his stomach. Where was Jisung? He hadn’t heard the younger boy get out of bed at all in the short time that he was asleep. About a million different horrible scenarios were going through his head. He was hoping that something horrible hadn’t happened to him. Hyunjin bolted from the room so fast that when he threw open the door it hit the wall with a loud thud. He’s pretty sure that he just dented the wall, and left skid marks on the floor in his room. He was so freaked out as he was trying to figure out where Jisung was and how he could save time if he didn’t put on shoes when he went out the door that he didn’t see a person coming out of the bathroom until it was too late. 

Both Hyunjin and whoever it was that he had just ran into collided with each other and landed on the floor hard. Hyunjin was on top of the little pile of bodies in their hallway, groaning, he opened his eyes getting ready to apologize to Seungmine or Jeongin for falling on them when he actually saw who it was. “Yay! Han Jisung! Where the Hell were you?! You scared the shit out of me!” Hyunjin yelled at him. Though he calmed down a bit when he saw the state that he friend was in. Jisung was laying on his back on the floor, he was still in the same clothes that he was wearing the night before, but his blue hair was soaking wet. He probably had just gotten out of the shower, and he looked awful. He had large, dark bags underneath his eyes, which were very red and bloodshot. He was still very pale, and you could see all of the stress and exhaustion written all over his face. And when he talked Hyunjin swore it sounded like he swallowed a whole bucket of nails. “Sorry Jinnie, “Jisung rasped, his voice was wrecked from all of the vomiting that he has done in the past 24 hours. “I woke up and had to use the bathroom, then took a shower.” He told him. “I have to meet Chan-Hyung and Bin-Hyung in the studio in an hour.” Oh Hell no. 

Hyunjin looked at the slightly younger in pure and utter awe. In his mind there was no way that he was going to let Jisung go into the studio today. Yes, he knows that he’s working on this big project for one of his classes with the two alphas, but after what happened last night, no. He was not letting his friend leave the house and more likely than not make himself more sick than he already was and spread it around campus. And from the shocked look on Jisung’s face he had more likely than not had said half of what he was thinking out loud for the whole building to hear. God, he was exhausted. “You’re not going in today Ji.” The beta told him. And from the look that the omega was giving him, this was going to be a very hard battle for him to win. Though he was really banking on the fact that since Jisung was a fairly reasonable person that he would realize that the only thing that he really needed to do today was to stay home and rest so that he could get better. “Like Hell I’m not!” Jisung countered back. Well, it looks like a fight it is. “No Hannie.” Hyunjin told him again in a stern tone. “You spent pretty much all night last night puking your guts up, you look like crap and your voice sounds like shit.” Hyunjin told him. “You’re in no condition to be able to do anything producy or schooly today.” Jisung rolled his eyes at him from where he was on the floor. “I’m fine.” He told him. Jisung then started to move to get Hyunjin to move so he could get up from the floor. “Get off me you dumbass, the floor’s hurting my back.” He told him. 

Hyujin got off of his friend, and let him stand up. He could see that Jisung was having trouble keeping his balance and he got noticably paler when he was getting up. Yeah, Jisung was fine his ass. Though Jisung couldn’t go back to his room to get ready since Hyunjin was blocking his way. “If you’re fine then I’m the Queen of Sheba.” He told him sarcastically. “Well, then good morning to you, your highness.” Jisung told him. “Now, if you don’t mind me having to scoot pass you to get ready for my day, My Queen.” Jisung bowed down before him before shoving Hyunjin out of his way. Hyunjin was shocked that he was able to get past him. He turned around to go and hunt down the omega to try and talk some sort of sense into him. Though he wasn’t expecting to run right into Felix. “Oh, sorry mate.” Felix said in english. Hyunjin shook him off and told him that it was fine.“Hey, did you see Jisung go down the hallway?” Hyunjin asked him. “Yeah, he went in his and Innie’s room.” Felix told him. “He didn’t look very well, is he feeling worse than last night?” 

“I don’t know Lix.” Hyunjin told him. “I woke up and he was gone from your bed so I went to go and look for him.” Hyunjin said. “I found him coming out of the bathroom, and told him that he wasn’t going in today, we got into a fight and he stormed off.” The two of them shared a knowing look with one another. “Do you think that you can convince him to stay home or do I have to convince Innie to do it?” Hyunjin asked him. “I can try, but I don’t think that I’ll have a whole lot of luck with it.” Felix said. “Well, you guys are our only chance, cause you know that he won’t listen to Suengmin.” The two of them shared another look. This was going to be a very, very long day. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Needless to say that they couldn’t convince Jisung to stay home for the day. When he had Felix go and talk to Jisung, he told him that he was still going. He then grabbed his stuff and found Hyunjin in the kitchen cooking for everyone since it was his day to do so. They got into it again, and Jisung stormed out of the house. Seungmin, Jeongin, and Felix all came out of their hiding places to see what had gone down. “Did he leave?” Seungmin asked. Hyunjin just nodded his head mutely. “Is Jisung-Hyung going to be ok?” Jeongin asked them softly. No one said anything for a few minutes, but eventually Hyunjin spoke up. “Yeah, he’s going to be just fine Innie, you don’t have to worry about anything.” He told him. After Seungmine had dragged Jeongin out of the apartment so the two of them could make it to class on time it just left Felix and Hyunjin alone. “Well, what are we going to do?” Felix asked him. “You text Chan-Hyung, I do Bin-Hyung and we’ll flip to see who gets to tell Minho-Hyung during practice?” Hyunjin suggested. Felix nodded his head and went to grab his phone. 

**To: Chan**

**From: Lix**

**_Lix: Hey Chris, are you awake yet?_ **

**** **Chan: Yeah, what’s wrong you never call me by my real name?**

**_Lix: Are you at the studio yet?_ **

**** **Chan: Yeah, I’ve been here for at least an hour, I’m working on the project that we have to do. Why? What’s wrong?**

**_Lix: It’s Ji, he spent all last night hurling his guts up. I think he got like two hours of sleep if that. And when we got up this morning he looked worse than he did last night. He felt warm, but we couldn’t get him to stay still long enough to take a temp. Anyway when Jinnie tried to keep him home he got mad and stormed off. I’d figure that I’d warn you know so you know what you want to do about it._ **

**** **Chan: Thanks for telling me mate. I’ll keep an eye on him and drag him either home or to the doctor if something happens. Did you guys tell Changbin yet?**

**_Lix: Yeah, Jinnie’s doing that._ **

**** **Chan: Why does that not surprise me. What about Minho.?**

**_Lix: Flipping a coin when we get to practice and hope that he doesn’t kill us?_ **

**** **Chan: Remind me again why I’m friends with you all?**

**_Lix: Cause you looove us!_ **

**_+++++++_ **

**To: Binnie-Hyung**

**From: Jinnie**

**_Jinnie: Hey Hyung!_ **

**** **Binnie-Hyung: What do you want brat?**

**_Jinnie: Why do you always assume that I want something when I text you?_ **

**** **Binnie-Hyung: Because that’s what you normally do?**

**_Jinnie: Well, that’s not what I’m here for today._ **

**** **Binnie-Hyung: So what do you need? I have to be at the studio soon to work on our project or Chan-Hyung and Ji are going to kill me.**

**_Jinnie: Funny you mention Ji. That’s actually what I’m here to talk to you about. Ji spent all of last night throwing up his intestines and no one in our apartment got any sleep last night. When we woke up this morning I went looking for him when I found him not in bed. He looks worse off than he did last night, and we got in a fight and he stormed off to the studio I think. So here’s your heads up._ **

**** **Binnie-Hyung: Thanks, I guess that this is going to be a very long day. Yay!**

**+++++++++++**

**** **CatBoy <3: Good luck today babe! I love you! Only about 12ish hours until we can hang out this weekend. I’m counting down the hours until I can get to you. <3 **

**_JiJi: Thanks, babe. Good luck to you too. I love you… I know that I don’t say it enough but I do, I really do. And I know that you’re going to kick ass at the showcase. <3 _ **

**** **CatBoy <3: First off, I can’t believe that you still have me in your contacts as this. Second, thank you. And third and most important, don’t talk like that. I know that you’re stressed and that your anxiety is causing you to freak out over everything, but this is one thing that you don’t have to freak out over. I know that we haven’t been going out for very long, but we’ve known each other for a long time and have been pining for each other just as long. I love you Han Jisung, never forget that and there’s not anything that you could do or say to make me stop. I love you. **

**_JiJi: You ass! I’m getting weird looks on the bus because I’m sitting here crying. I love you Lee Minho, and thanks babe._ **

**** **CatBoy <3: Anytime my baby boy <3\. **

**_JiJi: Sap._ **

****

**** **CatBoy <3: But you love me anyway. **

**_JiJi: And that much is true._ **

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Thinking about it now, maybe it wasn’t the best idea for him to get into an argument with Hyunjin earlier. And he probably should have stayed home from classes today too. But he had a lot to do today that couldn't be put off until later. And he didn’t even feel that bad… for the most part. Anyway, all that he had to do was survive today and then he would have the whole weekend to relax and do nothing. All that he has for the most part is either a virus or he got food poisoning from when he and Minho went out on a date a couple of nights ago to this new noodle place that wanted to drag Jisung to. So in other words it was probably nothing of real importance to him. Anyway, he had to get his head in the game and keep it there. He had to finish this project for school that he was working on with Chan and Changbin. And they had to stay at the studio after that too because they had to finish the demo tracks for their showcase in a month. Jisung, Chan, and Changbin were in a little rapping, and producing group called 3racha. And they have their first real gig as a group in about a month and they all have so much to do still before then. His stress and anxiety levels have been at an all time high for the past two months at the very least. And with school coming to an end until the next year and everyone freaking out about exams and final projects, it’s just been a lot for him. 

In other words, he’s barely ate, or slept for about two months and more likely than not it’s starting to catch up with him. And his symptoms have been especially extreme in the last couple of weeks. He’s been irritable, nauseous, some days it’s so bad that it’s all that he can do to get up and not hurl everything onto his feet. Though last night was one of the first times that it had gotten so bad that he ended up throwing up. And another wonderful thing about this is that his stress headaches, which turn into stress migraines are back, with a very big vengeance. All of these symptoms have been plaguing him for a while now. And the worst part is his next heat is supposed to come up in the middle of all of this and he’s about ready to hit his breaking point. He’s tired, stressed out, nauseous, his head was pounding so hard that it was making the whole planet spin; and the only thing that he wanted to do was to go home and cuddle up with Minho and sleep for two weeks at the very minimum. Though neither one of them could do that. While Jisung had his project, exams, heat and the debut showcase coming up in a month, Minho had projects, exams, and a showcase for the dance department that was in less than 2 weeks at this point. And Jisung was very worried that this was all putting a heavy strain on their still very new relationship. The two of them have known each other for years, ever since they were in elementary school, but they’ve only been going out for about 4 months. And he knows that this is more likely than not, unfound fears, but he can’t help it. His mind always goes to the worst place possible, and he just sort of spirals for days. 

Walking into the studio, Jisung was stealing himself, hoping that it would make him look less like a complete wreck. He didn’t want Chan and Changbin to worry about him, they had enough on their plates already. So he was determined to suck up how crappy he felt until the end of the day where he could go home and fall apart to his little heart’s content. Opening the door to the room that they regularly use, Jisung saw that Chan and Changbin were already there and were setting up for their session. Both of the other boys were older than Jisung and were both alphas. Chan was the oldest, he was about 2 years older than Jisung and he’s originally from Australia. He came to Seoul for school and to be able to become a producer and make music. Then there was Changbin, the other alpha was a native of South Korea and he came here for the same reason that Chan did. They were some of the first people that Jisung had met and befriended when he started over a year ago. The two sort of took him in under their wings and they’ve been close with each other ever since. He’s very grateful for the two of them, and he feels like he owes them everything. They’ve been like another family to him, and have helped him out a lot, along with Minho. 

Jisung waved at the other two as he came into the room and sat his stuff down. The other two acknowledged him with waves of their own. Though the youngest in the room had missed the concerned looked that the older two of the three had shared. Once, he had his stuff ready, he sat down on the couch right behind where Chan was at the soundboard, and pulled out all of his notes. “Ok, we should be able to get a good 2-3 hours done today Hyung, I don’t have to go to class until 1.” Jisung said as he was rifling through his stuff. He was looking for the lyrics that he had written yesterday so that they could hopefully work on them and finally get them recorded and out of the way. They needed to get this done, it was due at the same time as the dance showcase and he promised Minho that he would be there. Though he paused in his movements when no one said anything back to him and he could feel their gazes locked on him. Something was up here. 

“What?” Jisung asked them, confused. When he looked up at the other two they were staring at him funny. Neither one of them said anything for a while, the other two were probably shocked at getting caught. And Jisung had a feeling about what this was over. “Well?” Jisung said as he looked at the alphas. “Are we going to work or not?” Jisung was really hoping that they were going to start something soon, he was starting to feel crappy again. His head was pounding, and his stomach was rolling, and he had a good feeling that he was going to end up with his head in the toilet soon. He wanted to get some work done beforehand, and he knew once that happened he’d be done for the day. “Are you okay Ji?”Chan asked him softly. And that was when it dawned on him. He was so going to kill Hyunjin when they got home. “What?” Jisung asked again, hoping that if he played dumb they could get on with their work. “Don’t play dumb with us Han Jisung.” Changbin cut in. “We know, Lix, and Jinnie texted us both about last night.” Jisung really was feeling the urge to choke some people all of a sudden. Another thing that he’s been dealing with these past two months were horrendous mood swings. One minute he’s fine the next, he’s biting someone’s head off. He figures that it’s just stress related, but he was getting sick and tired of it. 

Well, he might as well own up to it a little bit. “Ok, yeah, I got sick last night and spent most of it either hunched over the toilet or the trash can that Felix keeps next to his bed.” He told them. “But that was last night, and I feel fine now, and I can work.” Chan and Changbin gave each other a very knowing look. “You can work, or you feel like you have to work because you’re freaking out about all of the stress you’re under. And you think that by doing all of your work it will help to relieve your stress but in the end it’ll only make your stress and your health worse because you’re pushing yourself too hard?” Chan asked him. And the only thought that was running through Jisung’s head at the time was, ‘Damn that man for minoring in psychology because he thought it was fun.’ “I already told you Hyung I’m fine and we have a lot to get done today and we’re running out time by interrogating me about my health.” Jisung told him. “Hannie, you’re more important to us than whether or not we can get everything that we need done in one day.” Changbin told him bluntly. “You’re our friend, our little brother and we’re concerned about your health Sung, it’s more important than this.” Chan told him. “Yeah, you look more like shit than Jinnie told me.” Changbin told him. Jisung just glared at him for that. “Not that I don’t appreciate your guy’s concern, but I feel better than I did last night and I want to work on this stuff, and you’re partially right my anxiety’s been acting up because of all of the stress that I’m under, and I feel like if I don’t get some of this done then I’ll lose it.” Jisung told him. The two alphas just looked at each other before giving in. “Fine, but as soon as you feel worse, you tell us and we’re done, got it?” Changbin told him with a pointed look. Jisung just mutely nodded his head and went back to his notebook. Chan sighed to himself, this kid was probably going to be the death of him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The three of them spent about the next 30 minutes working on their various projects that needed to be done. And the whole time Jisung’s condition has been steadily declining. He knows that he was told to tell someone if he felt bad, but he was so stressed out that he had to get this done. He had to or else he’ll lose what little is left of his sanity. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself done some when he felt his stomach give another roll. He gulped back the bile that was trying to gather up in his throat. He really felt awful and all that he wanted to do was go home and sleep, but he couldn’t do that at the moment. So he tried to put his attention back onto his lyrics that he was trying to finish tweaking. But with the condition that his stomach was in he couldn’t focus. And Chan had put Changbin in the booth to record his part of.. Something, he couldn’t really remember what it was at the moment. The gist of it is that he was up next and he didn’t think that he would be able to speak anything coherent, let alone rap. He was even having trouble reading what he had written yesterday. Maybe he should have just stayed in bed today. 

“......Ung….Sung… Ji… Ji..sung.. Jisung!” Jisung snapped back to reality when he felt that someone was shaking his shoulder and was calling his name. “Huh?” He slurred out. Man that was new, he wasn’t doing that earlier was he? He shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned his attention back to Chan who was crouched down in front of him. He had a hand on his shoulder and a look of concern on his face. “Ji, you ok man? If you don’t feel up to this just say the word and we’re all done. We can take you home and pick it up another day.” Chan told him. Jisung shook his head at the offer. No, he was fine, he could do this. The sooner he got this done the sooner he could go home. “I.. I can do it Hyung, I’m fine.” Chan didn’t say anything else but he moved to help Jisung stand up, since he was scared that he’d pass out on him. As soon as Jisung was standing straight up he felt his stomach drop. Oh,..God… He was going to hurl.. 

To be honest he was exactly sure what happened next. One minute he was standing in front of Chan in the studio, the next he was back on the couch throwing up into something,, he wasn’t sure what it was. And Changbin came out of nowhere and was on one side holding him up, with Chan on the other side. And to be honest yet again, they were the only thing that was keeping him from face planting face first into whatever was collecting his vomit. He felt awful, and he just wanted it to stop and he wanted to go home. Once he was finally dry-heaving, which in his opinion was way worse than actually throwing up, he was about ready to die. That lasted for about 10 minutes which felt like an eternity to him. When that was over he collapsed back against Chan. He was exhausted and he was so tired, he just wanted this day to be over with already. Chan held him in his arms, he’s pretty sure that he had Changbin take out the trash can that he pulled over for him to vomit in to clean it in the bathroom. But at this point Jisung really didn’t care. He just laid his head on Chan’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He was so ready for whatever it was to be over. If only he knew. 

He must have dozed off at one point because the next thing that he knew, Chan had moved them to where they were laying down on the couch in the studio. Jisung was on top of him and Chan was making sure that he wasn’t going to fall off. He was running his fingers through the young omega’s hair as he was talking in hushed voices with Changbin. Jisung laid there for a few minutes trying to be quiet hoping to be able to get what they were talking about, but his head was so foggy that he couldn’t really process anything at the moment. He just groaned and shifted to be more comfortable instead. “Ji? Are you awake?” Chan whispered softly. Jisung just buried his head deeper into the older boy’s chest. “Okay, I’ll take that as a yes then.” Chan said with a laugh. “Do you feel any better?” Changbin said. And he sounded a whole lot closer to him than he had a minute ago. Did he fall asleep again or something? Jisung just groaned in response, he didn’t feel like talking at the moment. “Ok, then that’s a no.” Changbin said. He turned to look at the eldest in the room. “Hospital?” Changbing suggested. “Hospital.”Chan told him. And for once Jisung was too tired to really care what they did with him. He was at the point that he didn’t care if they were taking him somewhere to kill and dismember him. He just wanted his suffering to be over with. And to the hospital they went. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Walking into the auditorium that morning Hyunjin and Felix were both dead tired, and very nervous at the same time. They were tired because they hadn’t really slept at all the night prior. And they were nervous because they had to tell their best friend’s boyfriend that he’s sick and he’s pushing himself beyond his limits. It’s not that they’re scared of Minho per say, the man acted more like a soft-hearted child than he did a grown man, but if something was wrong with one of his friends or family then all bets were off. And they all have learned from being around him so much that you didn’t want to get on the elder’s bad side. Jisung may be the hothead in that relationship, but Minho was the scary one of the two of them. This was going to be a long day. 

Despite the fact that they hadn’t gotten any sleep last night and they were running late because of the fight with Jisung, they actually got there early. They had about 15 minutes to kill before the director showed up and had them start. Walking into the auditorium, they spotted where Minho had placed his stuff, so they dropped their stuff off with his and went to go and find him on stage. Minho was near the back of the stage, he was in the middle of warming up before the director would get here. When they started the actual rehearsal the director would lead them through some quick warm-up stretches, but she always encouraged them to do a little bit beforehand. The two betas went and walked over towards the older alpha. They had to tell him about Jisung before practice started. If they waited until later Minho would have their head. “Hey Hyung!” Hyunjin greeted him as they walked over. They might as well go ahead and get it over with. “Hey!” Minho greeted back from his position on the floor. The two younger ones sat down on the floor next to him and started their own stretches. Now they just had to find a way to bring up the topic of his sick boyfriend without making him mad. “Are you two ok? You guys look like you didn’t sleep last night.” Minho said. “I know you two are night owls but you have to get a good night’s sleep since the showcase is coming up.” He chided them. “We did stay up last night Hyung, but it wasn’t by choice.” Felix told him. “What?” Minho asked. “Have you talked to Ji today?” Hyunjin asked him. “Yeah, we texted earlier this morning on the way here..” Minho said. “What's wrong?!” “Sungie’s sick, we were up all night with him as he puked his guts up.” Hyunjin told him. 

Minho looked like he was about ready to combust. “He didn’t mention anything about that to me.” Minho told them. “He said that he was stressed, but he didn’t mention anything about being sick.” “He probably didn’t want to worry you Hyung.” Felix told him. “Is he staying home today?” Minho asked. “Not exactly,”Hyunjin told him. “We tried to get him to stay home, but he got mad and stormed out of the house before we could stop him.” “But we texted Chan-Hyung and Changbin-Hyung and ratted him out to them, so they know to keep an eye on him today.” Felix told him. Though that only did so much to calm down the eldest of the three’s nerves. Even though he knew that he had his Hyung and one of his dongsaengs who he trusted very much were taking care of his boyfriend, he was still worried. He was already working on a plan in his head on what he was going to do to take care of him later this evening. “Don’t stress yourself out Hyung, you know that Ji’s in good hands.” Hyunjin told him. “I know, I know, but I can’t help but worry about him.” 

Not that long after their conversation their director got in and put them to work. After a quick warm up, and they were off. They must have spent hours working on their performances, and making sure that they were perfect. When they got a break before they started working on solos and duets Felix went and checked his phone, along with Hyunjin and Minho. They were all hoping that they had a message from Chan or someone about Jisung, but all their phones showed them were the time. They had been at it for a little over three hours at this point, and they were nowhere done with all that they had to do. Luckily Felix and Hyunjin got an extended break since they were still considered underclassmen and couldn’t get a solo or a duet. Minho on the other hand had to go back to practice. But before he left he told them to watch both their’s and his phones in case Jisung or one of the others called. The two betas went to sit out in the audience to watch. While there, they got pulled aside by the school’s newspaper for an interview. 

They were interviewed by students close to their own age. The interviewers were a Xiao Dejung and a Na Jaemin. Both of them were omegas, and they had seen them around campus before but haven’t really talked to them. “Thank you guys so much for taking the time out of your practice to talk to us.” Dejun said as they sat down in the back of the venue. “It’s no problem at all Denjun-ssi, and Jaemin-ssi.” Hyunjin said. “Are you ok Jaemin-ssi? You don’t look so good.” Jaemin shook his head, and placed a hand on his stomach. “No, no I’m ok thank you though for your concern, but it’s just a little bit of nausea.” He told them. “Are you sure? We can go and get you something to settle your stomach?” Felix asked him. Jaemin shook his head again. “No, I just need to relax for a second, I promise you I’m fine, I’m just…” He trailed off and looked to the other omega. Dejun just looked at him, and shrugged. “Well, I’m pregnant.. So it’s just a bit of morning sickness really, I’m fine though.” The other two betas sat there for a few minutes not saying anything. “Oh, um congratulations then!” Felix said, while Hyunjin nodded his head in agreement. Jamein and Dejun just laughed at them. “Thank you, I haven’t really told anyone outside of my family and friends yet, for you know reasons.. But thank you.” “It’s no problem Jaemin-ssi.” Hyunjin said. “Just Jaemin please, I’m a 00'liner too.” “And Hyung for me please.” Dejun said. “I was born in ‘99.” After that the interview went on a roll. Dejun asked them questions while Jaemin went up and took pictures of the other students practicing. After he took a couple of pictures he came back to his seat to wait on Dejun to finish the interview. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Once they got all of the information they needed the four of them just sat around and talked. Hyunjin and Felix asked Jaemin about the baby, and other things related to it. Jaemin told them about how he found out he was pregnant, and how his mates, (Yes, he had two of them) and his family took it. Felix even asked him how he didn’t know. “Well, I just thought that I was sick, I spent hours throwing up, I never wanted to eat, I was so tired, and dizzy all of the time.” Jaemin said. “And the moodswings were the absolute worst, if it wasn’t for my best friend Hyuck I probably still wouldn’t know.” “”Really?” Hyunjin asked him. “You thought that it was just the stomach bug that was going around campus.” Jaemin shook his head. “Yeah, Hyuck’s older brother is a couple months ahead of me in his own pregnancy and he knew the signs, and made me take a test, and the rest was history.” That made Hyunjin and Felix share a look. Jaemin had just described the way that Jisung has been acting recently to a perfect T. But they didn’t know if him and Minho had done anything. Neither one of them had mentioned it before, but it wasn’t out of the question. “What?” Dejun asked them. The two betas snapped their attention back to the two omegas before them. “Well, Jaemin I think you just helped us figure out what’s been going on with our friend.” Hyunjin said, and then went and told him about Jisung and last night. “Wow, well if he is pregnant, which I would recommend trying to get him tested ASAP, it sounds like he has killer morning sickness.”Jaemin said. “I don’t mean to sound rude or anything, but does he have someone with him besides you two for support?” Dejung asked. “Yeah, he has us, some more friends and a boyfriend to help out.” Hyunjin said. “And said boyfriend is currently on stage at the moment.” Felix said. “He’s wonderful and he’d probably go off into space when he finds out.” 

The four of them turned their attention back to the stage to watch the rest of the practice. Currently Minho was in the middle of practicing his duet with another student. Felix and Hyunjin didn’t know his name but they have seen him around campus before and he’s Minho’s friend and he seems nice. Everyone was amazed at the routine, and how elegantly they were executing it. Felix and Hyunjin were very proud of the alpha, they knew how hard Minho was working on it. And they also knew how worried Jisung was about his boyfriend, he’s been freaking out how Minho was pushing himself too hard. He was scared that Minho would end up overworking himself and end up in the hospital or something. Though after some convincing they told him that Minho would be fine and who was he to talk about taking care of themselves when Minho has to remind him to eat half the time. Jisung flipped them off and then spent the night at Minho’s place to make sure that he was ok. They were a match made in Heaven between those two. 

All of a sudden, they hear this loud thud and they all turn to see Minho laying on the ground. Felix and Hyunjin jump out of their seats and race up to the stage along with everyone else in the vicinity to see if he was okay. “Minho-ah, are you alright?!” Their director asked as she pushed her way through the crowd to check on her student. “What happened?” Minho just laid on the ground and groaned in pain. Hyunjin since he was so tall was able to peek over the heads of most of the other students to see his Hyung. He could tell that his Hyung was in pain and he could see that his left foot was turned at an awkward angle. Oh, this wasn’t good. While Hyunjin was doing that Felix was listening to Minho’s dance partner explain to their director that Minho tripped and lost his balance on the dismount and fell before he could catch him. Felix kind of felt bad for the poor lady, she looked like she was going to pull her hair out. It was then decided that they were going to call for an ambulance to take Minho to the hospital. Felix and Hyunjin stepped in and told their director that they would go with him to the hospital. She then told them to get their stuff while they waited for the ambulance to get here. 

For the most part Minho seemed ok. He was going in and out of it while laying on the ground. The director had gotten a hold of the nurse, and they had come down to set his foot until help had arrived. They had his foot wrapped, iced and propped up on Felix’s hoodie. The nurse had told them that more likely than not that he had either sprained it or fractured it. She said that he’s not screaming enough for it to be broken. Hyunjin and Felix, along with everyone else in the room let out a huge sigh of relief. During all of this chaos Jaemin and Dejun had come up on the stage. Jaemin wanted to come and check up on Minho to make sure that he was ok, while Dejun was there to make sure that Jaemin didn’t hurl at the sight of Minho’s injured foot. And that just happened to be the time that their Director turned around, and even though it wasn’t the best circumstances she lit up like a Christmas tree. “Jaemin-ah ! What are you doing here?” She asked him. After one last check on Minho she got up and ran over to hug the pregnant omega. “Oh my lord look at you!” She told him pulling back from the hug. “ You’re absolutely glowing!” Jaemin just laughed at that. “Thank you Noona, I came to take pictures of your dancers for the school’s newspaper with Dejun-Hyung.” Jaemin told her. “Is Minho-ssi ok?” The director just shook her head at him. “From what the nurse said it isn’t as bad as it looks, but we can’t know for sure until the paramedics get here.” She told him. “And you’re just like your older brother, always more concerned with others than yourself. Speaking of said brother, tell Jaehyun that if he doesn’t come to visit me soon I’m going to hunt him down.” Jaemin just chuckled and promised that he would. And Dejun told him that they better leave so not to have as many people crowd around Minho when the paramedics came. He hugged the director one last time, and waved to Hyunjin and Felix before being escorted off. 

Not long after the two omegas left the paramedics arrived. Everyone moved to get out of their way so that they could check on Minho. Felix and Hyunjin hovered around close though, just in case their Hyung needed them. They had all of their stuff packed and ready to go as soon as they were done. The paramedics were asking Minho questions that for the most part he could answer, and they deemed him fairly coherent. Then they moved on to their director and the school’s nurse. After that they asked who was accompanying the young alpha to the hospital. Hyunjin and Felix raised their hands, and the medics motioned for them to follow them out. Felix ended up riding up front with the driver, and Hyunjin was in the back with Minho and the other paramedic. Felix was tasked with the job of calling Chan and telling him what happened and leaving him to break the news to Jisung. Meanwhile in the back of the ambulance Minho was just sort of babbling on and on about nothing and everything at the same time. The paramedic just encouraged Hyunjin to talk to him, to keep him awake and aware. They talked all the way to the hospital. And the only thing that Hyunjin could really think of was that Jisung was so going to kill them all. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jisung was nervous, and anxious. He was like this because he had let Chan and Changbin drag him off to the hospital to get checked out. And he hated hospitals. Everyone in their friend circle knew this and they knew not to bring up anything hospital related around him. And the few times that he has had to go to the hospital, he takes one of his friends with him. Currently he was right in the middle of Chan and Changbin in the waiting room seats of the ER. He really didn’t want to be there, but at the same time he didn’t get a whole lot of a choice. He was leaning on Chan while he filled out the paperwork for him and Changbin was on his phone, probably trying to get a hold of one of the younger’s roommates telling them where the trio are. Jisung just closed his eyes and buried his face into Chan’s arm as he was waiting for his name to get called. He was still extremely nauseous, and the only thing that he had eaten so far was a pack of crackers that Chan made him eat on the bus ride over. Luckily he’s been able to keep it down so far, but he doesn’t know how much longer it’d stay in his stomach. He just really wanted to go home. 

“Han Jisung?” A nurse in brightly colored scrubs called from the desk. Chan nudged him to get his attention and pointed at her when he realized that the younger had dozed off. Jisung sat there stunned for a few moments before looking at the alpha again. “Will you go with me Hyung?” He asked in a small voice. Chan nodded his head and moved to get up with him. “Do you want Bin to come too or just me?” Jisung just shrugged and Changbin took that as his cue to come too. The nurse gave them all a happy and bright smile as she saw the three of them walk over to her. She led into the back where the rooms were. There they took his height and weight and asked him to list off all of his symptoms. Once that was over they led him to one of the rooms and told him that a doctor would be in to see him in a moment. Jisung jumped up on the table and waited while Chan and Changbin took the two seats in the room. Then they all just sat there and waited. 

About 15 minutes later the doctor came in. She seemed to be very young for a doctor, and she was also an omega herself if her scent was anything to go by. “Hello all, I’m Dr. Kim and I believe that I’m here to see Han Jisung?” She said. Jisung perked up at the mention and raised his hand. “Uh.. yeah that’s me..” He told her shyly. She nodded her head and turned towards the two alphas in the room with him. “Ok, and we have with us?” She asked. “Um, my Hyungs, I asked them to come back with me, I really don’t like hospitals.” He said. “No offense.” The doctor just laughed and shook her head. “Don’t worry about it, many people have trouble being in hospitals.” Then they went into the whole check up. She looked over his chart and asked him to list off all of his symptoms again. She asked about any medications that he was taking, how regular his heat cycle was, when was the last one and when will the next one come. She questioned him about his family medical history, which he didn’t really know. He was asked about his stress levels, if he was in contact with anyone who had been sick recently when they took his temp and it was normal. After that she told him that she was going to have his blood drawn to run some tests. She left the room and came back a few minutes later with a nurse. Chan held his hand while they took the blood. Changbin was standing close by with the room’s trash can in hand in case he threw up again. 

Once that was done she sent the nurse out to run the test, and asked if she could speak to the young omega alone for a few minutes. Reluctantly the two alphas left the room. They told Jisung that they would be right outside if the younger one needed them. Jisung nodded his head, as they closed the door behind them. A few minutes after the door closed the doctor pulled up a stool next to the exam table. “Ok, do you know why I wanted to talk to you alone Jisung-ssi?” Dr. Kim asked her. He shook his head at the question, he wasn’t really sure why they were talking alone. “Well, then these next few questions that I’m going to ask you might get a little uncomfortable now, so that’s why I asked your friends to leave.” She told him. “Do you have a boyfriend, a mate, or someone special Jisung-ssi?” She asked him. And Jisung was shocked at that. “Yes-s, I have a boyfriend, his name’s Minho.” Jisung said in a small voice. She nodded her head and wrote something down on the notepad that was in her lap. “Ok, now have you and Minho-ssi been intimate with each other?” She asked him. And Jisung could feel his whole face turning red. He nodded his head ‘yes’ and hugged the trash can closer to his chest. He felt like he was going to throw up again. “Ok, have you guys been intimate recently?” “We’ve only been intimate with each other twice and that was about 2 or 3 months ago.” Jisung told her. “We’ve known each other for years, but we’ve only started going out with each other recently, so things are kind of slow.” He told her, embarrassed. She hummed and nodded her head as she wrote down some more notes. 

“Well, the reason that I’m asking you guys this is that I think that I may have an idea what’s wrong with you, but I needed the information to confirm my suspicions along with the blood test.” She told him. “I believe that you might be pregnant Mr. Han.” It was a good thing that Changbin gave him the trash bin or else Jisung would have gotten the vomit all over himself and the doctor. He ended up throwing up for about 5 minutes before he was able to catch his breath. “I’m what?” Jisung asked in a gravelly voice. “I believe so, you exhibit all of the common symptoms of the early stages of pregnancy.” The doctor told him. Jisung just sat there stunned for a moment. The whole world just came to a pause for him. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he realized that the doctor had left and Chan and Changbin had taken her place. When everything came back to him, Jisung just lunged out and wrapped his arms around Chan and started crying. Chan was taken aback at first, he didn’t expect Jisung to be that upset. Changbin came up behind him and was rubbing the young omega’s back. The three of them stayed like that until the blood test came back. The doctor came in holding the results in her hand. Jisung pulled away enough from Chan to look at her. “Congratulations Jisung-ssi you’re pregnant.” He heard gasps from Chan and Changbin and that was when the whole world went black. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

When he came to, the doctor checked him out to make sure that he was alright. Once he was given the all clear, he was given an appointment to come back in a week for a check up and was told to go home and rest and to keep hydrated. Chan and Changbin gave their thanks as they ushered out a numb Jisung out of the room. They had to stop in the waiting room when Chan got a phone call from Felix, he stepped away to answer it, while Changbin had Jisung sit down on one of the chairs out front. Neither one of them spoke for a few minutes before Changbin spoke up. “Are you ok Hannie?” Changbin asked him softly. Jisung just shook his head, he leaned into the other boy and started to tear up again. “It’s going to be ok.” Changbin told him softly. Jisung shook his head. “No, no it’s not.” Jisung sobbed. “Minho-Hyung’s going to be so mad,.. And he’s going to be so mad and he’s going to leave me and I’ll be all alone.” Changbin hugged him tighter, and did everything he could think of to soothe them. “You won’t be alone ever okay Ji? You have me, Chan-Hyung and the rest of the brats to take care of you along with your own family.” Changbin told him. “And don’t sell Minho-Hyung short, that man loves you and he’ll be over the moon when he finds out?” Jisung didn’t say anything. “You’re going to keep the baby right?” Jisung just sighed. “I want to have a family, you know this, and so does everyone else who knows me, but I thought that it would come after school when Minho-Hyun and I would be married and with stable jobs.” Jisung told him. “What if he doesn’t think that we’re ready and he leaves me? I don’t want to get rid of the baby, but I don’t know if I can do it on my own.” “Don’t talk like that, if there’s anyone who can handle having a kid now it would be you.” Changbin told him. “And Minho-Hyung is going to combust with pure happiness when he finds out, trust me.” That got a small smile out of the younger, so Changbin took that as a win. 

The two of them were cuddled up together when Chan came back over to him. He had a small smile on his face, but they could tell that it was forced by the way that it didn’t quite reach his eyes. That small detail alone put Jisung on edge. “Hyung? What’s wrong?” Jisung asked as he sat up and pulled away from Changbin. Chan ran a hair through his hair and sighed softly as he sat down next to Jisung in a chair. “Okay, Ji before I tell you this, you have to promise me not to get overworked over it okay?” Chan told him. “Because this might not seem as bad as it does at the moment.” Jisung nodded his head, whatever it was, he had to know what happened. Not knowing was making his stress levels rise. “Ok, well that was Felix who just called, something happened during practice.” Chan told him. Jisung eyes grew to twice their regular size and his heart started to beat even faster. “What happened?” Changbin asked. “Minho-ah fell during his duet with another student and got hurt.” Chan told them. And that was the moment that Jisung felt his breath catch in his throat. Minho was hurt? Minho was hurt. And the fact that it could be something serious was making his stomach turn. 

Before he could get too far gone in his head, he felt Chan place a hand on his shoulder to ground him. “Hey, you with us Hannie?” He asked him. Jisung nodded his head and moved to put it between his legs. “Ju-ust tell-l me what happened.” Jisung stuttered out. Chan moved his hand to rub his back and Changbin placed one on his knee as a sign of comfort. “He messed up his foot, and they’re bringing him to the hospital to check it out to make sure that nothing is broken, they’re going to be here in a few minutes.” Jisung felt his heart and stomach rush up to meet each other in his lungs. He couldn’t breathe. “I-I’m gonna puke.” He stuttered out. Less than a second later Changbin had ushered him up and escorted him to the bathroom. Luckily they were sitting right next to one in the waiting room so it wasn’t that hard. Jisung ran in and threw open the first door that he came to and started puking his guts out. Chan stayed out in the waiting catch the others as they came in. He was also helping Felix by trying to get a hold of Seungmin and Jeongin. And at this point he was really hoping that this day will be over soon. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Coming too, Minho groaned softly, he felt weird. He was floating somewhere, like on a cloud or something, but if felt off somehow. He didn’t know where he was or why he was there. All that he knew was that he wished that Jisung was there with him. He was positive that his boyfriend would like being wherever it was that here was with him. He felt calm and relaxed, and he knew that it was a feeling that his boyfriend hasn’t been experiencing lately. And it might help him since he was… he was sick! Yeah! Jisung was sick! Hyunjin and Felix told him that at practice earlier..he thinks. But it doesn’t matter now, he had to go and find Jisung and see if he’s ok or not. He just had to find his way there first. And he thinks he found it when he saw this bright light shining in front of him. 

Groaning again, Minho was able to open his eyes. He still felt off, but more himself than he did before. Everything was kind of slow and foggy, he wasn’t exactly sure where he was or why he was there. He was very confused. “Mr. Lee? Mr. Lee, can you hear me?” Minho shifted in the bed, wait bed? Where was he? He groaned when he tried to move his feet and he felt a twinge in his ankle. “Be careful Minho-ssi, you’ve hurt your ankle you don’t want to make it worse.” “Ji-Jisung?” He questioned, and he was so out of it that he didn’t even recognize his own voice at first. “Han Jisung? Don’t worry about him, he’s just fine, it’s you that we have to focus on now.” The female voice said. His eyes finally were able to focus and he could see a female doctor standing next to him. “What?” Minho asked her. “Don’t worry sweety, we’ll have you all patch up in a jiffy!” 

Turns out the doctor’s name was Dr. Kim, she was a nice young lady who didn’t look that much older than Minho, who was even more bright and bubbly than Jeongin. She informed him that he was at the hospital after he fell and got hurt at dance practice earlier in the day. He was then rushed to the hospital to get his ankle checked out. They gave him meds for the pain and they had him in and out of it while they ran tests and got x-rays done. She told him that they didn’t have the results back yet, but from her opinion she didn’t think that anything was broken or was hurt too severely. She told him that he had a lot of visitors waiting outside to see him and that she would be back in a couple of hours to come and check on him. 

  
  


As soon as the doctor left the room, two blurs flew into the room and landed on top of him. “Hmmph!” He grunted as they made contact with his body. “Be careful! He’s hurt!” Jisung shouted. Minho smiled at the sound of his voice, at least he knew where the omega was now and that he was safe. “Sorry.” Seungmin and Hyunjin said as they moved off of him. Minho just laughed at the two of them. He was happy to see that all six of his friends and 1 of his boyfriends were all there in the room with him. Jeongin and Felix were squished between Chan and Changbin on the little couch that was in his room. Hyunjin and Seungmin were standing next to the foot of his bed after Jisung had run them off. And Jisung was standing next to the window in the room. He looked beautiful in Minho’s opinion, the late afternoon sun hit his blue hair and made it look like it was glowing. “Hey JiJi.” Minho said softly. And that was what broke the damn. Jisung ran over to him and flung himself at his boyfriend. Minho wrapped his arms around the young omega after he started to cry. He held him close as he cried and Minho tried everything to calm him down. After a few minutes of this, Chan got up and ushered the rest of them out of the room to leave the young couple alone. They had some things to discuss. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It took about 15 minutes after Chan and the others left before Jisung stopped crying. He pulled back from the alpha and rubbed his eyes with his hands. Minho thought that he looked absolutely adorable doing that. He always thought that Jisung was too cute for this world ever since they were little kids. Jisung was always so nice and friendly, so willing to help out anyone that needed it. And Minho loved him for all of it. But looking at Jisung now, Minho could tell that something was off with the omega. And he could smell how upset he was, and that made his heart break. “Ji, what’s wrong?” Minho asked him. He reached out and brushed back some of the blue strands behind his ear. Jisung didn’t say anything for a couple of minutes, it was kind of scaring Minho a little bit. Normally when Jisung gets quiet like this it means that something’s wrong. Yes, his boyfriend is an introvert by nature, but he could give an extrovert a run for their money with how loud he could be sometimes. But he was shy and only acted like that if he was around people he was comfortable with. And Minho was definitely one of those people. 

“I love you Minho.” Jisung blurted out suddenly. Minho was taken aback just a little bit, normally Jisung wasn’t that forward with him or anyone. He was very affectionate, yes, but not that forward with it. Something was really wrong here. “I love you too Jisung.” Minho told him. “What’s wrong Sungie, you’re not acting like yourself.” Jisung didn’t say anything. “I was so scared, I didn’t know what to do or what you would think, what you would think of me.” Jisung told him. Minho was a little bit confused on where this was going but he went with it. “I was terrified, and then Chan-Hyun told me that you had gotten hurt and everything just got a whole lot worse.” Jisung told him. “ I was even more scared about us, I didn’t know what to do, or if you would still love us, love me the same way that you do now.” Jisung paused for a minute and wiped away some of the tears from his eyes. “I’m not exactly sure what you’re talking about Ji, but you know that I will always love you no matter what.” Minho told him. “I love you, and nothing will ever change that, you hear me?” Jisung just nodded his head. “You can tell me anything alright? “ Minho told him. Jisung just looked at him for a moment before he turned his whole world upside down. “I’m pregnant.” 

Pregnant? Jisung was pregnant? Jisung was pregnant. Jisung was pregnant! That was the best news that Minho had gotten all day. He was going to be a father! Even though they’re young and they probably are not ready for a kid, and probably never will be, but at the same time he was so happy. He has always wanted a family with the person that he loved. And he knew from the day that he met Jisung that he was the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And he knew that everything would work out in the end. “You’re pregnant?” Minho asked him. Jisung took a few minutes to respond but eventually nodded his head.What happened next wasn’t something that Jisung had expected. Minho surged forward and wrapped Jisung up in a hug. He held the younger man tight and started crying. “I’m so, so happy, you’ve made my year, I love you , I love you.” Minho sobbed out. “You’re not mad?” Jisung asked. Minho pulled back from the hug, “Mad? No, no I could never be mad at you for this Ji, I love you and I want to spend the rest of our lives together.” Minho told him. “And I’ve been wanting to ask you this question since we were in high school.” Jisung just sat there and looked at him in confusion. “What?” he asked him. “Han Jisung, would you do me the honor of mating me?” Minho asked. Jisung was speechless, he knew that he loved Minho, and he knew that Minho loved him, but there was some small part of him that doubted they would last very long. And here he was being proved wrong. “Yes,” Jisung said. “Yes, I’ll mate you.” He was crying now and so was Minho. The happy couple just sat on the hospital bed and hugged each other tightly. Eventually they moved so they were next to each other on the bed. Minho had his arms wrapped around Jisung’s shoulder, and Jisung was leaning into his side and had a hand placed on his stomach and Minho had his free hand on top of his own. They both knew that then and there they were going to be ok. 


End file.
